


L'uomo dietro le quinte

by QueenofSnapeandJoker



Category: The New Pope
Genre: Other, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSnapeandJoker/pseuds/QueenofSnapeandJoker
Summary: «Chi sono io? - e qui scuoteva la testa, incredulo - Io sono il cardinale Angelo Voiello, Segretario di Stato più longevo della storia di San Pietro».Voiello è confinato a Santo Spirito, quando riceve un visitatore inaspettato...(storia scritta prima dell'episodio 8)
Kudos: 1





	L'uomo dietro le quinte

Voiello stava dicendo la messa nella chiesetta di Santo Spirito per una decina di fedeli. Niente di sorprendente, in fondo era un banale martedì sera e la cappella si trovava isolata dalla città, in cima alla montagna più alta del circondario. Erano anni che non conduceva una funzione: l'attività di Segretario di Stato l'aveva completamente assorbito, e tra i suoi incarichi era stato immediatamente tagliato fuori quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il massimo dovere di un sacerdote. Lì per lì non ci aveva riflettuto così tanto, poiché aveva problemi più grandi da affrontare, e mille situazioni spinose da gestire che richiedevano la sua massima attenzione. Aveva sempre creduto che a segnare la differenza tra un bravo prete e uno mediocre fosse la disponibilità nel sacrificarsi. Ed era ugualmente stato certo di aver sacrificato tutta la propria vita per il bene della Chiesa. Eppure adesso si trovava a Santo Spirito, e quella che sarebbe dovuta essere una punizione, un pensionamento forzato, gli sembrava invece uno splendido regalo. Quando era arrivato all'eremo assieme a Girolamo, senza pensarci un attimo aveva chiesto alla sorella che badava a don Mimmo se al monastero ci fosse un sacerdote che si occupasse di celebrare le funzioni giornalmente; in realtà sapeva benissimo, perché in tutti quegli anni si era tenuto informato, che la chiesetta disponeva di un parroco solo alla domenica e durante le feste liturgiche. Così, si era immediatamente proposto di prendersi cura di quel posto e dell'anziano prete:  
«Se non le dispiace, vorrei incaricarmi personalmente della gestione dell'abbazia.   
È chiaro che avete bisogno di un aiuto; qui da soli come fate ad andare avanti?»  
La sorella gli aveva sorriso, per poi stringergli la mano. Non aveva voluto dirgli nulla: lo conosceva, come tutti, e sapeva che gli sarebbe bastata una telefonata per farsi affidare la gestione di quel luogo incantato. Magari sarebbero arrivati dei finanziamenti, magari nuovi fedeli che avrebbero potuto apprezzare al meglio la bellezza della chiesetta e la sua capacità di curare gli spiriti persi. Lui, allora, si era rimboccato le maniche e aveva festeggiato l'inizio del suo ritiro spirituale. Queste cose andavano fatte per bene, quindi decise di prendersi due settimane per pregare in solitudine, inammissibile vezzo per l'ufficiale senza requie che era stato. Spense i suoi cellulari, con l'unico dispiacere di non poter guardare le ultime partite del Napoli; prese dal borsone coi panni che si era portato dal suo appartamento in Vaticano la consunta Bibbia e il breviario che per tutta la vita lo avevano accompagnato ovunque. Erano due regali dei genitori di quando era entrato in seminario, con le copertine sgualcite e le pagine piene di annotazioni e sottolineature multicolore. Decise che avrebbe stretto un voto di silenzio, perché per quarant'anni non aveva fatto altro che parlare. Quindi diede alla suora le ultime disposizioni riguardanti la nuova gestione dell'eremo:  
«Sorella, volevo avvertirla del fatto che, a partire da stasera, mi ritirerò nelle stanze che mi avete gentilmente fornito per un po' di tempo. Nel mentre, si occupi di far affiggere in paese i manifesti di cui le avevo parlato. Mi raccomando, specifichi che la prima messa feriale si terrà fra quindici giorni».  
«Certamente, Eminenza». La donna si chinò per baciargli l'anello, poi si congedò augurandogli un buon riposo.  
«Buonanotte, don Mimmo», disse lui all'anziano sulla carrozzina spinta dalla religiosa, ricevendo in cambio un amorevole sorriso sdentato. Sapeva che il sacerdote non poteva vedere né sentire, eppure qualcosa gli diceva che ne era comunque in grado; magari il suo grande cuore riusciva a sopperire al malfunzionamento di occhi e orecchie. Con questo ultimo pensiero se ne andò nella sua camera; aveva dei semplici muri bianchi e spogli, fatta eccezione per un vecchio crocifisso attaccato alla parete sopra al minuscolo letto. Un comodino e un inginocchiatoio erano gli unici arredi dell'ambiente. Si tolse la giacca del clergyman, poi prese i suoi libri e si mise a pregare sull'inginocchiatoio di legno duro; gli arrivò immediatamente al cervello una fitta di dolore proveniente dalle rotule, abituate a poggiarsi su soffici cuscini di velluto, tuttavia non vi prestò attenzione. Del resto, ogni catarsi inizia e si sviluppa nella sofferenza. Le due settimane che spese in meditazione lo aiutarono a capire molte cose, e a ricordarne altre che aveva relegato in cassetti bui della sua mente. Pensò alla sua infanzia e all'adolescenza, poi alla chiamata e agli anni di studi in seminario, fino all'ascesa ai vertici dello Stato Pontificio. Pensò ai suoi scontri con Lenny Belardo, che ora era in coma, e pregò per lui. Pregò anche per Giovanni Paolo III e per la sua Chiesa, perché sapeva che avrebbe attraversato dei tempi bui, fino al suo ritorno. Non si era mai illuso del fatto che la sua missione al soglio di San Pietro si fosse conclusa. Dopotutto, restava sempre Angelo Voiello, e Angelo Voiello aveva moltissimi alleati, oltre che nemici; Bauer era con lui, e gli aveva consigliato di attendere. Così avrebbe fatto. Ma stare con le mani in mano era una cosa che non si sarebbe mai potuto permettere: aveva scelto di dedicare la propria esistenza al servizio di Dio, e ora Dio si era trasferito con lui dal Vaticano alla chiesetta di Santo Spirito. Ecco perché un'immensa gioia s'impadronì di lui durante la sua prima messa nella cappella sul monte: non c'era niente che lo rendesse più felice di assolvere ai propri doveri.   
A seguire la liturgia non erano mai molte persone: per la maggior parte si trattava di anziani del posto, che avevano a cuore l'abbazia e la propria fede. La cosa che lo sorprese più di tutte fu che molti di loro non avevano idea di chi fosse; gli chiedevano di confessarli, per poi domandargli, timidamente ma non troppo, il nome, la provenienza e le ragioni del suo arrivo in quello che chiamavano "il nostro diamante incastonato nella roccia". Lui, interdetto e leggermente offeso, rispondeva abitualmente:  
«Chi sono io? - e qui scuoteva la testa, incredulo - Io sono il cardinale Angelo Voiello, Segretario di Stato più longevo della storia di San Pietro».  
E quelli, altrettanto abitualmente e altrettanto interdetti:  
«E che è 'sto Segretario di Stato?»  
A questa affermazione, sospirava e decideva puntualmente che era meglio lasciar perdere:  
«Guardate, compratevi "L'uomo dietro le quinte" in libreria. È la mia biografia, là vi spiega tutto quello che volete. Se non sapete leggere, venite qua che ve la leggo io. Ego te absolvo...».  
Quel martedì sera, dunque, gli si presentò apparentemente come tutti gli altri: poche pecorelle di una certa età che erano accorse al suo ovile per ascoltare la Parola del Signore. Ai posteri, avrebbe ripensato al fatto che le pecorelle fossero stranamente dieci e non nove come al solito, e che una non avesse affatto le sembianze di una vecchia signora. Dopo la consueta benedizione finale, un uomo gli si avvicinò: portava un largo cappello e degli occhiali scuri, con una sciarpa nera che gli copriva l'intera parte inferiore del viso:  
«Salve, se possibile vorrei confessarmi», il misterioso figuro parlava con un evidente accento straniero. La curiosità lo invase e decise di indagare; poteva essere stato Bauer a mandarlo da lui.  
«Certamente. Mi segua pure».   
Lo condusse al mobile ligneo e, dopo che le ante della cabina si furono chiuse, pronunciò le parole usuali:  
«I suoi peccati».  
«Vede, per un incidente sono stato costretto ad allontanarmi da casa mia. Ho dovuto abbandonare la mia famiglia per un po' di tempo, e ora che finalmente potrei tornare da loro, mi trovo ad affrontare una situazione che mi addolora profondamente».  
«Che genere di situazione? È una cosa che dipende da lei?»  
«In parte sì, in parte no. Ho avuto molto tempo per riflettere, e sono giunto alla conclusione di aver trascurato chi, invece, contava su di me, identificandomi come una guida e un supporto. Ero il padre di famiglia, insomma, e ho deluso i miei figli. Mi sono reso conto di aver concentrato tutte le mie attenzioni solo e soltanto su me stesso e sui miei problemi: non mi sono accorto delle devianze, delle perversioni che si annidavano e stavano pian piano crescendo negli animi delle mie creature. Sono stato un cattivo pastore. Ora che l'ho capito, del mio gregge non è rimasta quasi più nessuna pecora che non si sia persa. Cosa farebbe lei, al mio posto?»  
«Se tiene ai suoi familiari, è giusto che vada da loro. Non è importante quali azioni riprovevoli abbiano commesso in sua assenza, ma piuttosto se siano o meno disposti a riconoscerla ancora come padre, ora che è tornato. Solo in questo modo potrà tentare di riportarli sulla retta via, e recuperare chi si è smarrito».  
«E lei, Eminenza? Anche lei è una pecorella smarrita?».  
Gli si raggelò il sangue. Era inglese. L'uomo aveva appena parlato in inglese. Si accorse di sapere esattamente chi fosse:  
«Ero l'unica pecora bianca del gregge, ma mi hanno scacciato scambiandomi per una pecora nera. Ho aspettato tra questi monti il mio pastore, avendo sempre fede in lui. Ora ho la conferma di aver avuto ragione».  
«Lei è sempre lo stesso, Voiello. Peccato che quel pastore abbia tentato di sostituirlo. Con lei, per giunta».  
«Credevo di fare il bene della nostra madre Chiesa. Erano passati mesi, l'idolatria nei suoi confronti aveva raggiunto picchi preoccupanti, per non parlare delle minacce islamiche e di tutte le notizie di scandali sessuali trapelate sui giornali».  
«È lei che controlla i giornali».  
«Avrei dovuto lasciare che dei violentatori infangassero lo Stato Pontificio? Oltre a centinaia di anime innocenti...»  
«Non sto dicendo questo».  
«Allora potrebbe, per favore, chiarirmi il concetto? Credo di non aver capito bene che cosa intenda».  
«Lei vuole dirmi che ha indetto un conclave sperando di prendere il mio posto soltanto per il bene della Chiesa?»  
«Non ho alcuna intenzione di mentirle. Diventare papa è sempre stata una delle mie massime aspirazioni, è vero, ma le garantisco che, in questa scelta come in tutte le altre, il mio primo pensiero è andato al bene di San Pietro. Il Vaticano versava in condizioni disastrose, e non sapevo cosa altro fare. Io ero semplicemente il candidato che meglio avrebbe potuto gestire una crisi di proporzioni tanto massicce».  
«Allora perché ha fallito, Voiello? Perché ha permesso che la mia Chiesa precipitasse in un baratro di lussuria e oscenità?»  
Evitò accuratamente di rispondere alla domanda.  
«È solo questione di tempo. Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è aspettare e le cose si sistemeranno da sole».  
«No. Ho aspettato fin troppo»  
Sospirò. Era sicuro che Pio XIII non avrebbe acconsentito alla sua proposta, ma un tentativo andava comunque fatto.  
«Posso chiederle, allora, come ha intenzione di muoversi?»  
«Seguirò il validissimo consiglio che mi ha dato poco fa. Tornerò all'ovile e farò scoppiare una rivoluzione. Vedrà che le pecore verranno di nuovo a me senza alcun bisogno che le vada a cercare»  
«Una rivoluzione... Una sua vecchia ossessione»  
«Lei sarà con me, Eminenza?»  
«Sa benissimo che sono sempre dalla parte di Dio».  
Belardo sorrise attraverso la griglia del confessionale e lui seppe che il discorso si era concluso. Lo assolse da tutti i suoi peccati e si avviò con il giovane papa nel giardino antecedente la cappella. Una volta all'esterno, Pio XIII fece per accendersi una sigaretta:  
«La prego di non fumare. Sono in ritiro spirituale e devo stare lontano dai vizi, compresi quelli che non mi appartengono»  
«Se volesse evitare ogni vizio, dovrebbe innanzitutto stare lontano da se stesso».  
A questa dichiarazione, si indispettì leggermente, corrucciato. Per tutta risposta, Belardo si mise a ridere:  
«Stia tranquillo, Eminenza! Era solo una battuta».   
«Devo dire che i suoi scherzi non mi sono mancati».   
L'uomo lo fissò, divertito, per poi farsi d'un tratto serio.   
«Senta, lei capisce che non posso ritornare nel luogo in cui sono stato fino ad ora. Avrei bisogno di un nascondiglio».   
Pronto come sempre, ritornò ad assolvere le sue funzioni di Segretario di Stato:  
«Mi segua».  
A quel punto si diresse all'interno del piccolo appartamento adiacente alla chiesa, seguito da Belardo. Attraversato l'unico corridoio dell'ambiente, spinse la maniglia di una consunta porta di mogano e la aprì su una camera angusta.   
«Questa è la mia stanza. La può tenere lei. Adesso vedo di procurarle dei panni; posso prestarle una camicia e una giacca, ma, purtroppo, credo che sia i miei pantaloni che i miei abiti talari siano troppo corti per lei. Proverò a chiedere in prestito alla suora che abita qui qualche vestito di don Mimmo, il vecchio parroco di Santo Spirito»   
«E lei dove dormirà?»   
Lui scosse la testa, per dire che la faccenda non costituiva affatto un problema.   
«Non si preoccupi per me. Troverò un'altra sistemazione. Ci dovrebbe essere una branda in sagrestia per le emergenze; andrà più che bene».  
«Faccia stare me lì».  
«No. Ha subito tre trapianti di cuore in nove mesi, ha bisogno di dormire su un letto. Io, invece, per anni non ho fatto che coricarmi su baldacchini di porpora. Mi farà bene combattere le mie brutte abitudini».   
«Se insiste».   
Belardo, allora, entrò nella stanza e prese a guardarsi intorno, ispezionando l'ambiente. Lui, invece, si diresse al piccolo armadio di legno e tirò fuori una giacca e una camicia nere, assieme ad un colletto bianco, per poi porgerli al papa:  
«Ecco, tenga. Adesso, se non le dispiace, dovrei andare. Si è fatto piuttosto tardi e questa è stata una giornata impegnativa».  
Fece per ritirarsi nella sagrestia, ma Pio XIII lo bloccò prima che potesse muovere un solo passo:  
«Aspetti un attimo. Devo chiederle un'ultima cosa».  
Lui stette in ascolto, spronandolo ad andare avanti con il suo comando:  
«Come sta mia madre?»  
Ecco, era giunta infine la domanda fatale, quella a cui non avrebbe mai voluto rispondere, perché lo costringeva a parlare di lei. Sospirò, incupendosi:  
«Sta bene quanto può esserlo una madre che abbia perso i suoi due unici figli».  
Belardo sembrò fermarsi a riflettere su qualcosa.  
«Perché non era al mio capezzale quando mi sono svegliato?»  
«Mi ha chiesto di tornare in Italia non appena ha saputo del suo malore, ma glielo ho impedito. Le ho detto che ha tanti figli di cui prendersi cura in Africa, e che sarebbe stato egoista anteporre il suo a tutti gli altri».  
L'uomo davanti a lui annuì, poi fissò lo sguardo sul cielo scuro incorniciato dall'unica finestra della stanzetta:  
«La chiami».  
Il suo cuore perse un battito.  
«Ora?»  
Era tardi, era mezzanotte.  
«Sì, ora. Non mi faccia ripetere».  
A quel punto, non gli restò che afferrare la cornetta del vecchio telefono fisso (unico dispositivo rimastogli, dopo l'abbandono dei suoi due cellulari) e girare la rotella fino a che non ebbe composto il numero di Mary. Anche lei aveva solo un telefono per le emergenze nella sua camera. Le chiamate erano eccessivamente costose, e non sempre c'era campo. Quella volta sì. Gli rispose al sesto squillo.  
«Sono io».  
La voce impastata dal sonno prese ad incrinarlesi pericolosamente: era preoccupata che fosse accaduto qualcosa al suo Lenny, a quella tarda ora della notte.  
«Stai tranquilla, non è successo niente. C'è qui una persona che vuole parlarti».  
Passò la cornetta a Pio XIII ed uscì dalla stanza; non rientrava nei suoi compiti (tranne che in casi eccezionali) origliare le conversazioni private del papa. Chiuse la porta dietro di se e se ne andò in sagrestia. Aveva mentito a Belardo: non c'era nessuna branda nella chiesetta, ma solo una panca lignea del '700. Pregando il Signore che non si sfondasse, vi adagiò un lenzuolo che odorava di antico e si coricò lì sopra, avendo come unica protezione dal freddo montano una coperta di lana ammuffita.   
Pensò ad Assente, che in quel momento era con tutta probabilità adagiato sul suo maestoso letto negli appartamenti del Segretario di Stato, avvolto da putti d'oro che proteggevano i suoi sogni. Chiuse gli occhi, ma non riuscì ad addormentarsi. Aveva troppi interrogativi da risolvere che gli ronzavano nella testa; il ritorno di Pio XIII lo aveva scombussolato più del previsto. Si alzò improvvisamente in piedi alle due del mattino perché si era accorto di aver dimenticato di fare una cosa di fondamentale importanza. Prese uno sgabello e vi salì sopra per recuperare una scatola che aveva relegato sulla cima dell'armadio della sagrestia. Ritornato con i piedi per terra, la aprì e prese tra le mani, dopo tre settimane di abbandono, uno dei suoi cellulari. Lo accese e chiamò Bauer:  
«È tornato».  
Gli bastò dire questo, poi riattaccò e spense di nuovo lo smartphone. Si arrampicò sulla sedia e rigettò il pacco di cartone al suo isolamento. Si sedette sulla cassapanca e decise che, piuttosto che sprecare il tempo che gli rimaneva in un'inutile veglia, avrebbe fatto meglio a pregare. Dopo aver recitato le Laudi, andò a fare colazione nella piccola sala da pranzo dello stabile, trovandovi già la suora e don Mimmo.  
«Buongiorno».  
«Buongiorno, Eminenza».  
La donna andò in cucina, dove recuperò il suo solito caffè espresso e due fette di pane alla marmellata. Nel bel mezzo del convivio, Belardo entrò nella sala. All'apparizione dell'uomo, la religiosa si lasciò andare ad un urlo di terrore, facendo cadere il cucchiaio nella scodella di porcellana piena dei cereali che stava mangiando. Il grido mutò in un silenzio di shock e sbigottimento quando don Mimmo mise le mani scheletriche sui braccioli della sedia a rotelle e si alzò in piedi. Anche lui smise di mangiare il suo toast, turbato da quell'incredibile visione. Il vecchio sacerdote, trascinando a terra i piedi barcollanti, si avvicinò a Pio XIII e gli puntò un dito tremolante e accusatorio al volto:  
«Perché ci hai messo così tanto? Ti stavo aspettando».  
Il papa boccheggiò, sgranando gli occhi:  
«Io... Io...»  
Nell'impossibilità di fornire una risposta al parroco, si congedò.  
«Perdonatemi».  
Dopo essersi scusato, uscì repentinamente dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. La suora aveva ancora la bocca spalancata, incapace di uscire dal proprio stato di immobilità. Ricorrendo a tutto il proprio coraggio e alla propria forza di volontà, lui riuscì ad alzarsi e si avvicinò al suo mentore, ancora in piedi davanti alla tavola, con il dito e gli occhi fissi sull'immaginario viso di Belardo. Si mise davanti all'uomo, nel posto che aveva occupato il papa pochi istanti prima, e gli prese delicatamente le braccia:  
«Su, don Mi', andiamoci a sedere».  
Il monsignore lo guardò vitreo, come ripiombando in uno stato di sonnolenza, e si lasciò ricondurre alla sua carrozzina senza opporre alcuna resistenza. Accertatosi che l'anziano stesse bene, si risedette anche lui, rivolto, adesso, alla suora:  
«Mi ascolti bene, perché non lo ripeterò un'altra volta. Sì, tutto quello che ha appena visto è successo veramente. Pio XIII è uscito dal coma e ha deciso di venire a stare a Santo Spirito per un po' di tempo. Ovviamente, questa è un'informazione strettamente confidenziale, dunque è consigliabile che la tenga per se, se ci tiene ad evitare risvolti, diciamo, spiacevoli. Le è chiaro?»  
La donna annuì, lentamente:  
«Bene. Ora, al Santo Padre servirebbero un paio di pantaloni neri e delle scarpe. Se fosse così gentile da procurarglieli, sono sicuro che gliene sarebbe immensamente grato». Gli dispiacque ricorrere alle minacce con la donna, che era sempre stata gentile con lui, ma era abbastanza saggio da sapere che certe procedure non potevano essere evitate. Era anche abbastanza saggio da non provare, neanche per un istante, ad interrogarsi su quello a cui avevano assistito: non tutto poteva essere compreso e spiegato dall'intelletto umano. Questo lo sa ogni credente.  
Quando il papa andò a trovarlo dopo la messa del pomeriggio il suo aspetto era decisamente diverso: rispetto al giorno precedente, aveva le sembianze di un sacerdote, e non di un turista capitato lì per caso. Indossava la camicia nera fornita di colletto sotto la giacca che gli aveva prestato e un paio di pantaloni e di scarpe retrò che dovevano essere appartenuti in tempi remoti a don Mimmo. La suora, come aveva previsto, si era attenuta ai suoi comandi. I capelli di Pio XIII, tirati come al solito indietro con il gel, tuttavia, gli parvero più grigi del solito, nonostante la scarsa visibilità offerta dalle candele che illuminavano la cappella di sera. Belardo, almeno, sembrava aver dimenticato l'episodio avvenuto a colazione, e pareva essere tornato in sé, quando attraversò risoluto l'unica navata della chiesetta, vendendogli incontro.  
«Dobbiamo parlare».  
«Di cosa, precisamente?»  
«Lo sa benissimo di cosa».  
«Ho bisogno di conoscere i tempi del suo... rientro in scena».  
«Domani».  
«Domani? È impossibile. Necessito di studiare nei minimi dettagli le modalità del suo ritorno in Vaticano».  
«No. Domani. Ho aspettato abbastanza. Tutti i cattolici del mondo hanno aspettato abbastanza».  
«E come dovrei fare?»  
«Questo è un suo problema. Il suo lavoro, dovrebbe saperlo, è trasformare in realtà i miei propositi. Come, mi dice? Non ne ho idea. Chiami uno dei suoi cari amici, faccia un po' come le pare. Entro domani Brannox dovrà trovarsi su un volo per la sua amata tenuta londinese».


End file.
